One Day Forever
by SG7
Summary: A rutine mission was just a rutine mission. Or was it? Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter work through the aftermath of one terrible day on P4K-238.


**One Day Forever**

**Chapter 1**

"Daniel?" Jack stood at the enterance to Daniels office. It was cluttered with books and artifacts strewn about all over the room. O'Neill had no idea how Daniel could work with such clutter but did not say anything. Daniel was busy examining a stone tablet that they had found the day before on P3X949.

"Hey Jack what's up?" Daniel looked up from his desk from what he was doing.

"We've got a briefing at 09:30. Hammond wants to go over yesterdays mission"

"But I haven't finished my report." Daniel complained.

Jack looked at his watch. "Then you got about a half hour to finish up." Looking at his watch again. "Make that twenty minutes. I've already told Teal'c, and I want you to go inform Major Carter."

"Look Jack" Daniel commented to his best friend "Why can't you tell her yourself?"

"Just do it Daniel" Jack barked.

"So how long are you two gonna keep this up?" Daniel asked "You two have not been talking for over a week. At least not since we got back from P4K-238. And this is starting to get pretty old pretty fast. And if you ask me, it isn't doing the team any good."

"I didn't ask you." O'Neill snapped.

"We can't keep working like this." Daniel protested.

"We have not been having any problems on missions have we?" Jack reminded Daniel.

"No but-" Daniel was cut off by Jack

"And I haven't let anything happen to the team have I?"

"It's just that-" Daniel was interrupted again

"Then don't worry about it. We're getting our job done. Now just tell Major Carter that the briefing is at 09:30 hours this morning." And with that Jack left Daniel's office.

Daniel slumped back into his wooden chair not sure what to make of the situation and recent irrational behavior from his best friend.

**Chapter 2**

"Daniel?" Sam echoed as if she were happy to see him, stopped what she was working on when Daniel entered her lab.

"Yeh, uhh, Jack wanted me to tell you that we have a briefing at 09:30 hours this morning. Hammond wants to go over the mission from yesterday."

"Ok. Tell Colonel O'Neill I'll be there" Her expression suddenly changing to emptyness

Daniel caught the expression. He was just about to leave when he placed his index finger over his chin deciding if he should say what he was thinking and then decided he'd better. "Listen Sam. I don't know what's going on between you and Jack but I think you two need to have a talk or-or something. I haven't said anything, letting it go for about a week now figuring that you two would hopefully work things out, but it is obvious that you haven't. And while we're still functioning as a team...well technically speaking, I can see that what ever it is that is going on between you two, it is definately starting to affect our work." Daniel stated.

"Don't worry Daniel. I was going to be asking Hammond if I could be reassigned to a different team anyway."

"What?" Daniel croaked, dropping the vanilla folder that he had in his hand.

"Yeh I kinda figured that it would be best for everyone"

"What happened on that planet Sam?" Daniel looked into Sam's eyes as a concerned friend. He remembered the mission all too well. They were supposed to get some intel on what Neurti was up to. They were able to figure out that she had built a scientific lab deep underground with a compound above. They discovered that she would hold hostages for various "scientific" expiraments. If one could really call them that. Daniel did not recall anything going wrong on the mission. He and Teal'c were to scope out the area around the underground complex while Sam and Jack took a look around the perimiter of the compound above. They had gotten out of radio contact for about a half hour. It may have been slightly longer however they were unsure as each pair had agreed to check in with each other about fifteen minutes in as there was a lot of interferrance on the radios. Daniel was mildy worried untill they had all managed to get back to the meeting point right on schedule.

"Nothing" Sam shot back sharply "Just tell Colonel O'Neill that I will be there"

**Chapter 3**

The four of them spent the next two hours in the briefing room with General Hammond. Sam and Jack sat at opposite ends of the long cherry table with T'ealc and Daniel in the middle, one on each side. The team spent their time recounting the various parts of the mission. Daniel going into animated detail about the stone tablet that he had found in the cave close to the Stargate. Jack pointing out that all he noticed were trees and rocks, and more trees and rocks and occasionally mentioning something useful about the mission in between. Hammond sat foreward soaking up everything that was being discussed all the while getting a sense that something was off. T'ealc only adding his two cents worth in agreements and "indeeds" much like he always did. And Carter went into great detail about the scientific research that she was able to conduct while on the planet. Of course Daniel added at every chance he could get, that they should return to the planet to do more research. Citing that they may find more artifacts and or tablets.

Haven't you collected enough rocks Danny boy?" O'Neill had protested

"Artifacts." Daniel corrected him. "Besides, who knows what else we might find there." He added trying to defend his desire to return to the planet for more study.

"Oh here we go again General!" O'Neill whined. "If we were to make a return trip to every single planet for Daniel here to get his rocks-"

"Artifacts" Daniel corrected him again

"Whatever. Point is, we really don't have the time and or the resources to be scouring every corner of every planet for every potential ro-, artifact." O'Neill made sure to correct himself before Daniel did.

"Oh come on Colonel!" Carter added sarcastically. "You were just bored that there was nothing there for you to keep your P-90 buisy." Carter suddenly realized that what she had said probably struck a cord as Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel turned to her in disbelief at what she had just said. She however was not bothered by it.

General Hammond now seemed rather uneasy about this particular briefing. He could tell that something was bothering the team. Or at least some of them anyway. Each time Major Carter would add something to the conversation,Colonel O'Neill would either go completely silent and would not say anything until either Jackson or T'ealc would say something, or respond with a synical remark. And Major Carter was much the same when Colonel O'Neill would speak. Something was definately not right. General Hammond could clearly notice the friction that loomed in the air. He made a mental note to have a meeting with his primary team leader after the briefing was over.

**Chapter 4**

"You wished to see me Sir?" Colonel O'Neill questioned after knocking on General Hammond's office door.

"Come in Colonel" Motioning him to close the door behind him when he entered. "Have a seat"

"What can I do for ya General?"

"I think that we need to have a talk" Hammond stated matter of factly.

Colonel O'Neill could see that this was probably going to be a discussion that he'd rather not have. He tried to keep everything in the briefing as normal as possible. But even he knew that it was plainfully obvious something wasn't right.

Sam was busy working on the Naquada generator that was on the table when she was startled by a knock on her door.

"Major?" General Hammond questioned

"General Hammond Sir?"

"Hope I'm not interrupting" General Hammond noticing Major Carter working with the generator that was on the long metal table

"No sir. What can I do for you?" Carter asked stopping what she was doing to give her full attention to the General.

"At ease Major. Was wondering if you had a few minutes that we could talk" he replied in that course reassuring voice Sam was all too familliar with only this time sensing that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Of course. " Sam motioned General Hammond to her desk pulling the chair around for him to sit and then grabbing a stool from under the long metal table for herself. She wasn't used to having very many meetings in her lab with the good general. Usually she would get asked to see him in his office.

"What is it Sir?" Sam didn't look too surprised at what he would want to talk to her about. After this mornings briefing she had some idea. It wasn't like this mornings briefing went quite like they usually did. And her sarcastic remark to Colonel O'Neill didn't help either.

"It's about the briefing this morning"

"Sir?" Sam questioned knowing full well what he was referring to.

Normally I don't make a habit of prying into the workings my teams. I have complete trust in everyone's ability to preform their duties to the best of their capabiities. However in the briefing this morning I got the distinct impression that something wasn't right. Now is there anything that you'd like to share with me Major? Anything that I should know about?"

"No Sir" Sam defended as she shook her head. Then pausing for a moment before deciding if this was the right time to bring it up.

"Well alright then. I just had some concerns is all and thought it best to see if there was anything that should know about. I have not seen my number 1 team like that before and was wondering if something had gone wrong. And I guess that I just wanted to put my mind at ease."

"Of course Sir" Sam agreed.

"Well then, with that I'll leave you to your work Major. Sorry if I disturbed you" While General Hammond had his concerns about SG1, he decided it was best to drop the matter for now and trust that if there were any issues, that they would feel that they could come and talk to him.

"General Hammond Sir? Carter questioned just as the General was getting up to leave."There is actually something that I would like to discuss with you"

"Major?" The General paused as he sat back down in the chair.

"I would like to put in a request to be reassigned to a different team." Major Carter stated, lowering her eyes away from the General.

"You'd like to what?" General Hammond gasped in partial shock.

"Be reassigned to a different team." Major Carter cut in reiterating what she had just said.

"You do realize what you are requesting Major?" General Hammond questioned with surprise in his voice.

"Yes Sir, I do."

"May I ask why Major?" General Hammond pleaded hardly believing what was just asked of him, hoping that she would give some explanation.

"I think that it would be better for the team Sir. For Everyone." Sam added, hoping that General Hammond would not insist that she elaborate.

"How does Colonel O'Neill feel about this?

"I...haven't discussed this with him yet."

"Well as he is your commanding officer, this will be a discussion that I will have to have with him."

"Yes Sir." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Now are you sure that there is not anything that you'd like to share with me Major?"

"No Sir there isn't" Sam stated.

Not wanting to pry any further, General Hammond left it at that.

"As I said, I'll have to have a meeting with Colonel O'Neill and the other Team Leaders whose teams whom you may potentially be reassigned to. It wil take some time. However I should have my decision in the next fourty-eight hours or so." General Hmmond reassured her. "If you should change your mind. My office door is always open." He added.

"Of course. Thank you Sir"

**Chapter 5**

General Hammond questioned himself on weather he should go and have a talk with T'ealc and Dr. Jackson, and decided against it knowing that they would likely be about as forthcoming with information as Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. He decided that it was best to just go and have that talk with Colonel O'Neill about Major Carter's request for reassignment. Perhaps informing him of Major Carter's request would convince Colonel O'Neill to shed some light on what was going on as his number 1 team was falling apart in front of him

"Sir?" Colonel O'Neill questioned one arm leaning on the doorframe of General Hammond's office. "You wanted to see me...again?"

"Yes. Have a seat Colonel."

Colonel O'Neill closed the door behind him without even thinking, sensing that this was going to be much like the conversation that the two of them had earlier in the day.

"I just came back from having a meeting with Major Carter."

_Ok. Here we go. _O'Neill thought to himself. _What could it possibly be now. _

"Sir?" O'Neill replied hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to hear what the General had to say.

"Thought that I should inform you that Major Carter has put in a request to be transferred to a different SG team."

"And?" O'Neill asked.

"As her commanding officer how do you feel about this?" General Hammond probed noticing that Colonel O'Neill didn't exhibit the same shock as he had.

"If that's what she wants." Colonel O'Neill replied with an indifferent tone to his voice.

"Am I sure I'm hearing you right Colonel?" Hammond questioned with surprise.

"Just as well. Probably better for everyone."

"Interesting you should say that Colonel. Major Carter said almost the exact same thing. Are you sure that there isn't anything that I should know about?"

"No Sir. There isn't" O'Neill really wasn't in the mood to say anything more. All he wanted to do was get out of General Hammond's office and away from this discussion. He really did not want to talk about anything that happened on P4K-238.

"Well allright then. I will be having a meeting with some of the other SG Team Leaders to discuss this further and make my decision. As I informed Major Carter, I should have a decision with in fourty-eight hours.

"What ever" O'Neill agreed with no real interest.

General Hammond could hardly believe the words of his primary team leader. Heaviness rested on his heart. What could have possibly happened to cause his number one team to fall apart?

"Should you decide that you wish to discuss this further with Major Carter, and myself present or with just Major Ca-

_Attention all personnel! Unscheduled offworld activation! I repeat unscheduled offworld activation! _Sergeant Harrimans voice could be heard with urgency over the loud speaker.

**Chapter 6**

"What have we got Sergeant?" Hammond questioned" As he arrived at the gate control room with Colonel O'Neill following right behind.

"We recieved gate activation approximately one minute ago Sir...Just recieving I.D.C code now...It's SG5."

"But they are not due to check in for another two hours?" Hammond explained with concern in his voice.

Seargant Harriman shook his head as if to state he did not know why they had dialed in.

"Lower the Iris" General Hammond ordered.

"Yes Sir." Harriman obeyed. "Recieving transmission. Audio only."

"Bring it up" Hammond ordered.

"SG5 what's your status?" Hammond probed.

"Captain Andrews reporting in Sir" A voice could be heard through the static over the frequency.

"And Colonel Barnett?" General Hammond questioned.

"It's just myself and Sergeant Maxwell." Captain Andrews replied sounding somewhat out of breath. "Colonel Barnett and Lieutenant Sider have been captured by Baa'l's forces."

"You mean to tell me that Baa'l is on that planet?" Hammond sreetched.

"No Sir. It appears that he just has a base of operations mining the mountians for Naquada. Colonel Andrews and Lieutenant Sider are being held in a compound about a mile west of the mountianside. General Hammond could hear the strength in the Captains voice.

"Do you have any intel? Any sort of numbers of forces?" Hammond probed.

"Hard to tell Sir. Though it appears that most of his forces have been relegated to working the mining operation. And a smaller number to mann the compound. I don't think that they were expecting visitors Sir. I think with a little bit of help we can get them out of there." The Captain replied sounding confident of his observation.

Major Carter appeared just as Captain Andrews was explaining the situation. "What is it Sir" Looking to General Hammond with concern.

"SG5 was on a recon mission to assess the possiblity of extracting Naquada from the mountians. Appears that Baa'l has beaten us to the punch. Already has some of his forces mining the mountians. And to make matters worse, two of SG5's men, one being Colonel Barnett has been captured." Hammond explained

"What about the others?" Carter questioned.

"The other two are fine. We're in radio contact as we speak." General Hammond turned back to the radio. "Captain. If you can assure me that the gate is safe, then I can have a team through in about a half hour."

"There has been no activity around the gate exceot for us Sir. I get the impression that they think that there is no one else here." The Captain explained. "We were ambushed by Jaffa. Staff weapons fire everywhere. Next thing I saw was Colonel Barnett and Lieutenant Sider being dragged off by Baa'ls forces. They fired. We made like we had been shot dead. Then when they were out of sight we headed for the gate."

"It's alright son." Hammond reassured the Captain. "You did right dialing the gate."

Colonel O'Neill looked immediatey to General Hammond.

General Hammond knew instantly what Colonel O'Neill was going to say. "I'm afraid I can't have SG1 go on this one Colonel"

'But General" O"Neill interrupted.

"I'm afraid not Colonel. You know how I feel about a team going on back to back missions within twenty-four hours." Hammond interrupted "And besides we have that other matter to work through"

"C'mon General. We can handle it." O'Neill protested.

"We can go Sir." Carter agreed sneaking a quick glance over to Colonel O'Neill to see his expression, Understanding what Hammond had just said about "that other matter" and besides she also knew that Hammond barely bent from his "24 hour" rule. She did not want Colonel O'Neill to think that she was the reason that Hammond did not want them to go on this mission.

General Hammond looked over at Major Carter and then back to Colonel O'Neill.

"General, we'll be fine. We'll get in, get them out and be back before dinner gets cold." O'Neill tried to reason.

After weighing their pleas to go on the mission General Hammond nodded his head. "Well alright. If you think that SG1 can handle it. You have twenty minutes to fetch Teal'c and Dr. Jackson and get geared up." General Hammond paused for a moment. "Oh and I would like to see the two of you in my office in fifteen minutes."

**Chapter 7**

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Carter announced as her heart sank when she saw that Colonel O'Neill was already standing in General Hammond's office.

"I did Major." General Hammond leaned foreward in his chair motioning Carter to take the unoccupied chair that Colonel O'Neill refused. "I just wanted to have a brief meeting in response to earlier discussions."

"General?" O'Neill questioned as Carter took a seat, having a pretty good idea of what he wanted to discuss. O'Neill tried with everything he had to make sure that the good General would be able to put his mind at ease. He would make sure that General Hammond knew that he would ensure that this mission went off without a hitch.

"Now in light of our earlier discussions, I just wanted to know that I can have compete confidence that SG1 will be able to perform their duties to their utmost abilities."

"Yes Sir." Carter answered quietly. O'Neill just leaned against the wall and did not say anything except nod in agreement.

"I realize that there is obviously some underlying issues going on that I am not aware of. And I obviously see that it is not something that either one of you woud care to discuss with me. I just hope that I can count on each of you to carry out this mission with out any problems.

"I will make sure that everything goes off just fine General." O'Neill tried to reason. "Carter?" O'Neill questioned giving her a glaring look."

"As will I Sir." Carter answered looking over to General Hammond

"There you go General." O'Neill replied..

"In light of the apparent issues going on between the two of you, I would like to to say that I appreciate the fact that you are both willing to put what ever issues are going on aside and putting the missioon first. For that I thank you. Now I will be wanting to have a meeting with the two of you once you return from the mission. Understood?" General Hammond ordered.

":Yes Sir." Both Carter and O'Neill acknowledged

"With that you are dismissed." General Hammond answered looking at his watch then indicating that they should get to the gate room.

**Chapter 8**

Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel and Major Carter immerged from the mysterious bue puddle that Carter referred to as the "event horizon". To O'Neill he just preferred to call it the "blue puddle". They were greeted by both Leutenant Andrews and Captian Maxwell.

"What's the status?' O'Neill questioned not wasting any time. O'Neill noticed that Captain Andrews looked a little worse for wear.

Captain Andrews stood at attention giving a brief rundown of the current situation. "There are two enterances to the compound. As I indicated to General Hammond, it appears that most of Ba'als forces have been religated to the mining operation up in the mountians. Appears that that he has them overseeing a population of slaves that he's got mining the mountianside." Andrews continued with confidence. "I really don't think that they were expecting visitors Sir."

"Excuse me?" Daniel Interrupted. "Did you just say slaves?"

O'Neill looked over to Daniel seeing that look on his face. "No." Colonel O'Neill stated flatly knowing exactly what Daniel was about to ask.

"But what about the peop-"

"Daniel, I said no." O'Neill interrupted. "We came here to get in, get our men, and get out. We did not come here for an extra little side show."

Daniel knew that O'Neill was right and decided not to push the matter. Captain Andrews continued giving a brief rundown of the situation to Colonel O'Neill.

"Anyone hurt?" O'Neill probed.

"No Sir." Andrews replied half lying, hoping that Colonel O'Neill would not notice him in slight pain. Truth was, that he had been shot by a staff weapon, only a good portion of the blast had been absorbed by his water canteen. Unfortunately he had noticed that mild bleeding had occured. He had however managed to patch it up before SG1 had arrived. He just hoped that it would not be noticable till he returned back to the SGC. Andrews had left Lieutenant Maxwell to guard the gate while he had insisted on going and getting more intel on the situation so he'd have more information for the SG team that was coming. He felt that it would be best if he were able to aid Colonel O'Neill in rescuing the rest of his own team.

"Daniel, Maxwell, I want you to stay here and guard the gate. Teal'c, Carter, Andrews, you's are with me.

Captain Andrews lead the way explaining to Colonel O'Neill some of the inel that he had managed to get on the compound. How there were two entrances. One on the west side and the other on the south side. He had figured based on what he was able to scope out that there were two Jaffa guarding each entrance. He suggested that the entrance to the west would be better as it was opposite the mountianside and would less likely draw attention to the forces on the mountian should anything happen.

"Teal'c." O'Neill commanded. "I want you on my six. Andrews and Carter stick close to me. And when I give the signal, we'll take out the two guards at the entrance."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The four of them dropped to the ground just beyond the tree line behind a small incline. O'Neill turned his cap backwards and peered his head over the edge. Not able to see much he reached into his upper left chest pocket and reached for his monocular. Placing it in front of his right eye, he was able to get a closer look of the area around the enterance where they would be trying to get in.

"I see two of them at least." O'Neill observed. "Probably more inside...Let's go!"

Colonel O'Neill motioned the other three to follow him on the ground through the tree line to the edge of the wall of the compound. O'Neill motioned Carter and Andrews to flank the two guards at the entrance while he and Teal'c covered their six. And with quick lightning speed, Carter and Andrews had taken out both guards with single shots from their P-90's The four of them swiftly entered the compound. Then with in a minute of being inside the compound they were spotted by more Jaffa just when they had gotten to where the hall branched off both to the left and the right and continuing ahead.. Each of them fired off rounds from their P-90's. Several Jaffa dropped to the ground while other shots from their P-90's ricoched off the walls of the compound halls. Staff weapons fire appeared from three different directions.

"Colonel!" Carter shouted. "Look out!" Major Carter jumped in front of Colonel O'Neill just in time to absorb a blast from a staff weapon.

O'Neill on instinct quickly turned to the left and fired continuous rounds off his P-90. Two Jaffa dropped to the ground about ten feet away and a few more just beyond that. It was too late. Major Carter lay motionless on the floor in front of him. He continued to fire off his P-90 till he was sure that the coast had been cleared. He dropped down briefly to check on Carter. She was still breathing. But just barely. Mere moments later Teal'c and Andrews appeared from around the corner. The firing appeared to have now ceased.

"I think we got most of them if not all of them." Andrews informed O'Neill.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed then noticing the horrified look on O'Neill's face. He then looked down to see Major Carter lying motionless on the floor with blood oozing from the side of her body.

On instinct Teal'c also quickly bent down to see if Major Carter was still breathing. He was partially relieved when he saw that she was. He ripped off the vest that he was wearing and immediately tore off the shirt from undernieth him. He tore off four long strips and then crumpled up the remainder and covered the wound on Carter while tying the strips around her stomach to hold the crumpled up wad in place to contain the bleeding.

"Teal'c. I want you to pick up Carter and head back to the gate. Radio Daniel and tell him you're heading back to meet him. Andrews, you're with me. We will go get the others" O'Neill looked back to Teal'c. "If we are not back at the gate in ten minutes then go back with out us." Sensing that his friend would resist leaving with out him he added "I don't think that Major Carter will hold out much longer than that."

Teal'c nodded in agreement."

O'Neill and Andrews headed in the direction to where Andrews surmised that his own C.O and other fellow teammate were likely being held. They crept up to each corner, cautiously peering around the coner before moving, checking to make sure that the way was clear of any more Jaffa. Coast was clear As they headed down the hall they could hear some soft voices from another corridor to the left. Andrews was certian he thought that it was the voice of his C.O. They carefully edged their way down the hall to where they could see several jail like cells.

"Colonel O'Neill! Captian Andrews?" Colonel Barett whispered in shock.

"Yeh, we've come to bust you outta this pop stand." O'Neill offered.

"But Andrews?" Colonel Barnett protested in shock. "I could have sworn I saw you get shot. I was sure that you were dead."

"I was Sir." Most of the blast was absorbed by my water canteen. I had myself and Lieutenant Maxwell make like we were dead untill I was certian that everyone was gone. Maxwell is with Dr. Jackson guarding the gate as we speak."

"Exucse me Andrews?" O'Neill interrupted. "MOST?... of the blast?" He turned to Andrews and noticed a small patch of blood that had seeped through the Captain's vest. "I thought that you said nobody was hurt?"

Captain Andrews could sense the disappointment in Colonel O'Neill's voice. He noticed that Colonel O'Neill was looking down at his side, and realized that he had seen where he had been shot. "Sorry Sir. I figured if you knew, you wouldn't let me come with you and show you where the compound was."

O'Neill looked again to Captain Andrews. He could see it in the young soldiers face. And realized that through the whole operation he had not faultered once. He had noticed that at one point where he appeared to have stopped for a brief second and clenched the lower left side of his body. Then returned to keeping up pace with the rest of them. Colonel O'Neill figured that if he was in any serious kind of pain he was definately hiding it well.

"No need to apologize." O'Neill quietly reassured him. "Lets get you guys and get outta here before we have more uninvited company." With that O'Neill reached into his upper right pocket for a small 9 mm pistol, Placing it carefully in front of the lock on the bars, he motioned everyone to get as far away from the area as they could while he blew the lock off the bars. Moments later they were out of the compound and heading back to the gate. O'Neill radio'd the others to inform them that they would be at the gate with in a few minutes. Also asking Daniel how Carter was holding up. He found out that she was not doing so well. O'Neill radio'd Daniel again when they were within eye sight of the gate and ordered him to dial home and to have a medical team to the gateroom stat.

General Hammond almost shrieked in horror as he saw Teal'c come through the gate cradelling Major Carter in his arms. Seeming unconsious. Dr. Frazier raced partway up the ramp to greet Teal'c and get a quick look at Carter. She appeared to be barely breathing. _However not for much longer if I don't do something right away. _She had thought to herself. Two medical staff appeared with a gurney and they all helped carefully place Major Carter on the bed.

"Colonel!" General Hammond spoke with partial relief in his voice as Colonel O'Neill immerged from the gate.

"General." O'Neill obliged. "Told you we'd be back before dinner."

More relief came over the General as the others had immerged through the gate one by one. Jackson, Andrews, Cider and Barnett. He could see that it was evident that they had encountered some resistance. Probably from the forces in the compound. Andrews, General Hammond had noticed had appeared through the gate slightly cluching his left side. Perhaps wounded as Carter had been.

"You alright Son?" Hammond asked Andrews with concern in his voice.

"I'm ok Sir." He replied.

"No he's not General!" O'Neill interrupted. "He'd been shot...Before he radio'd for back up I might add." Colonel O'Neill emphasized.

"Is that true Son?" Hammond questioned the young Captain.

"Yes Sir" Captain Andrews replied in a quiet voice. "But my water canteen shielded a large portion of the blast." He quickly defended.

"We could have sent more back up and got you out of there." Hammond protested.

"Sir." Andrews started to say not wanting to speak up to the General. "We don't leave our people behind."

General Hammond looked into the eyes of the young soldier and had deep admiration for him. Knowing that this young man had placed his teammembers ahead of himself. This was something that the good General would be sure to make a mental note of.

"I want you to go see Dr. Frazier and get that wound looked at." General Hammond ordered in a soft comforting voice as he placed his hand on the Captains shoulder.

"Yes Sir." Captian Andrews nodded.

Colonel O'Neill, Colonel Barnett, I have a briefing scheduled for SG's 1 and 5 at 09:00 tomorrow. As of right now I am going to the infirmary to check on Major Carter. With that you are all dismissed."

**Chapter 9**

"How is she Doctor?" Hammond probed.

"She is in critical conditon right now. I'm afraid that it does not look good." Dr. Frazier had been changing some dressings on Carter when O'Neill, Jackson, and Teal'c arrived to the infirmary. The rest of SG5 also arrived at the infirmary to see Captain Andrews. He would be doing just fine from what Dr. Frazier had told them.

"She took a pretty good blast from the staff weapon I'm afraid Colonel." Dr. Frazier added looking to Colonel O'Neill

"I believe that she is under the best of care." Teal'c observed.

O'Neill, Dainel and Teal'c insisted on staying by Carter's beside even at Dr. Fraziers protests that they go and get something to eat and some rest. Each of them not wanting to be anywhere else. It wasn't like they were in the mood to eat anyway. The three of them sat around her bed chatting about the mission and each blaming themseves for what happened to her. Of course it was Daniel who finally spoke up indicating that none of them should be taking responsibility for what had happened to Carter as they would have with out a doubt done the same thing had they been in her place. And besides that he also had to remind them that when they signed up for the stargate program, that everytime that they would step through the gate they would always be taking a risk that something could potentially go wrong. As they sat talking to each other, different monitors that were hooked up to Carter, would beep quietly in the background. Suddenly one monitor stopped beeping and a long silent hum was all they could hear.

"Carter!" Daniel half screamed. "Jack! I think that we'd better get Dr. Frazier! Something seems terribly wrong!"

Dr. Frazier returned with in a matter of what seemed like seconds. Instantly she could tell that something was wrong. She quicky yelled for one of the nurses to bring over a cart filled with all sorts of insturaments and what looked like a machine that had two paddles attatched to it. The nurse reached for the paddles that were attatched to the machine.

"Come on Sam! Don't give up on me yet! You have too may friends who are here for you." placed her stethescope on Carter's chest trying to hear a heartbeat. None could be heard.

"Calaway!" instructed the nurse. "Charge the paddles to 200...And clear." A shock could be heard through the machine. Nothing happened. "Charging to 250!" Still nothing. "Come on Sam! You can do it!...Charging to 300" Then suddenly small bleeps could be heard through the monitor. For now it seems as though Carter had regained her heartbeat.

"Thank Goodness!" Daniel sighed a breath of relieve.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Carter lay near motionless on the bed with her friends gathered around. Only the small motions of her body could be seen from her faint breathing. It was very clear that she was in critical condition.

"She is not out of the woods yet Colonel. I fear that there is a chance that she may not make it through the night. I think that it would be best if everyone got some rest. There is not much that can be done except wait." Dr,Frazier explained. "I will be sure to have you paged to come immediately should anything happen."

Dr. Frazier explained that she would stay close and keep an eye on her best friend. And that she would do everything she could to try and keep her stable. She tried to assure the other three that she would do everything in her powers to make sure that Carter made it through the night. And would make sure that each of them was notified should Carter's status change.

**Chapter 10**

"Major!" General Hammond acknowledged.

"Sir?" Major Carter asked.

"Dr. Frazier told me that you had been released and I thought that I would check up and see how you were feeling. General Hammond noted.

Carter had been buisy hovered over what appeared to be a long slender canister like metal object. Hammond figured that it was probably some sort of power converter or generator or something. He couldn't remember exactly. He had just remembered that before the accident she had mentioned something about some sort of power object that she had been working on.

"I'm feeling much better. Still a bit tired, but other than that I'm ok. Dr. Frazier said that she thought that I was ok to be released to my quarters."

"This doesn't exactly look like your quarters Major." Hammond observed with a slight grin on his face looking about Carter's lab.

"Yeh well I just wanted to take a few minutes and check up on the power converter I had been working on before the accident." Carter defended.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are feeling somewhat better. Though I have a feeling I should order your lab off limits for a few days so you can get some more rest."

"I understant Sir." Carter concieded. "You won't need to order me. I promise that I will only be a few more minutes finishing up here."

"Alright Major." General Hammond paused for a moment before leaving Carter's lab. "When ever you feel up to it I would like to have another meeting with you to go over your transfer request and that of who will be replacing you as part of SG1."

"Of course Sir" Major Carter agreed.

"And I feel that this meeting should be with both Colonel O'Neill and yourself, unless you have any objection or would prefer otherwise." General Hammond added.

Carter felt almost everything drain from her at hearing O'Neill's name. While he did show up to make sure that she was ok while she was in the infirmary, she could still tell that there was much heaviness that loomed in the air when they were in the same room. While he came by, Colonel O'Neill didn't really say much. And truthfully she didn't say much to him either. Anytime they were near each other neither felt the urge to say anything. She couldn't get the thoughts of that terrible day out of her mind. The fact that Neurti had bound her and then bound him and forced him to do things to her. That she forced him to do things that she was certain he was sickened about having to do. She could remember it like it was yesterday. It was only after about 15 minutes, shots were heard and Neurti and her servants fled the compound, leaving her and Colonel O'Neill to fend for themselves. Carter just figured that he had only been checking up on her because she had saved his life. They had both agreed after being on P4K-238, that neither one of them would say anything about what had happened to the two of them while there.

"No Sir. That won't be a problem." Carter reassured him. Even though she just wanted to avoid the whole situation all together.

"Now I did inform and Teal'c of your request. And needless to say, Dr. Jackson informed me about you mentioning it to him. And Teal'c did not know of your wishes, though was not surprised by your request. Neither one of them would indicate anything beyond that, however I could definately tell that there has been issues for a while now with SG1." Hammond pointed out. "Now I know you said that you were still a little tired,from the accident so I will leave you to finish up what you're doing and retire to your quarters, as you did promise that you wouldn't be long here."

"Yes, Sir. I am almost done here."

Sam spent the next few minutes finishing up with the power converter before heading to the Commissary to grab a sandwich or something to take back to her quarters. Truthfully she felt rather ill after her discussion with General Hammond. She really was not looking foreward to the meeting even though she knew it had to happen in order for her to be able to get transferred to a different team. Sure she knew that she could have just asked to be transferred and not have had any meeting or discussions with Colonel O'Neill, however she knew that General Hammond would have really questioned what was going on. And she knew that both herself and O'Neill had agreed not to bring any of it up. Neither Teal'c or Daniel knew anything of what had happened on that planet and she had planned to keep it that way. Just as she was sure that O;Neill would do also.

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Sam!" Daniel smiled as he saw her in line at the Commissary. "I heard from Dr. Frazier that you were released today. How you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Still a little bit tired. But other than that not too bad."

"I was just grabbing something to eat. Wanna join me?" Daniel asked her.

"Nahh, I think I'll pass. I just came to grab a sandwich for later and retire to my quarters." Sam replied in a solemn voice.

"You sure everything's ok Sam? Sounds like somethings bothering you."

"Nah, I'm just a bit tired's all" Sam tried to convince Daniel, She had hoped that he would accept her answer and leave it at that as she didn't really feel like discussing how she was really feeling right now.

"You might enjoy a bit of company rather than the emptyness of your quarters you know, And I could really use the company. Been working on that translation from Px2-773 for the past four days and it is finally catching up to me." Daniel commented trying to convince his good friend to join him for dinner.

"Oh alright. I can probably stay for a few minutes. General Hammond would probably skin me alive if he knew that I wasn't getting any rest."

"Glad to see that you are feeling better. We almost lost you there on that first night."

"So Dr. Frazier tells me." Carter added.

"If you hadn't have jumped in the way of Jack the way you did, he probably would have been killed. He may not say it, but he is really thankful for what you did for him."

"Yeh, of course." Carter tried not to sound skeptical.

"Just what exactly happened to you and Jack on that planet Sam? Daniel came straight out with it while stirring the black sludge in him mug that they pretended to call coffee.

"Nothing Daniel. It was nothing."

"You can't tell me that it was nothing Sam. Something happened on that planet. And I don't know what it was, but what I do know is I am watching two best friends slip away into a cold emptiness. We were all close friends Sam. Me, you, Jack and Teal'c. Please Sam. Tell me what happened." Sam could sense the hurt in Daniels voice. He was right. The four of them had been best friends. However she also knew that she had agreed with Colonel O'Neill that neither would say anything about what had happened on that planet. And she intended to keep it that way.

"I really should be going Daniel. I'm getting tired. And General Hammond really did want me getting my rest."

**Chapter 12**

**_Two Days Later_**

Colonel O'Neill was sitting at a table in the corner of the commissary having a coffee when he saw Major Carter come in the room. An uneasiness filled his body as the memories of that horrible day on P4K-238 filled his mind. It had been about three weeks since that day and the memories stilled flooded his mind like it was yesterday. The silent screams of Major Carter as he was forced to do those unspeakable things to her. While she wasn't _actually_ screaming, the pain in her eyes said it all. And he, all the while feeling sicker and sicker, and being powerless to do anything. Guilt washed over him as he thought. _Damn it! I couldn't do anything. I was a useless son of a bitch who did those things to her,_ he thought to himself. Anger and shame welled up inside him. He couldn't face what he had been forced to do her. He noticed that it appeared that she may have been crying. However couldn't will his body to get up or to say anything. He overheard her telling the server that she was just getting a coffee to take back to her quarters. As she turned to leave the commissary, she saw Colonel O'Neill drinking coffee at a table in the corner. Emotions welled up inside her too. She couldn't bear to know what he was thinking, so just nodded to him to acknowledge that he was there.

"Major?" Colonel O'Neill asked

"Colonel? I was just getting some coffee before heading back to my quarters. General Hammond has me on ordered bed rest." She hoped that he would be satisfied with her answer.

"Right." Colonel O'Neill acknowledged. He could definately see the heaviness in her eyes. He decided that as much as he didn't want to do it, he should try to have some sort of conversation with her no matter how uncomfortable it would be. He took a couple of more swigs of his coffee befor placing his half full mug of coffee in the grey bin on the cart by the door before heading to her quarters.

Major Carter was deep in thought sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She offered. Everything drained from her body on seeing that it was Colonel O'Neill. "Colonel?" She asked with an apparent sadness in her voice.

"I think that we need to talk." He stated as matter of fact.

"OK." Major Carter agreed with reluctance.

Major Carter motioned for him to take a seat opposite her at her small round table along the wall by the door. She only wished that they weren't having the conversation that they were about to have.

"Look Major." Colonel O'Neill had reverted to calling her Major instead of Carter as he felt unworthy to call her Carter after what had happened. "I know that things are just not working out. And I know that we will probably never be able to be friends anymore. I get that." Colonel O'Neill paused as he tried to muster up the will to continue speaking. "I know that we can barely stand to be in the same room because of what happened. Because of what I did to you. I can understand that."

"I understand Colonel." Carter agreed.

"Look. I should have said this almost a week ago. I want to thank you for jumping in the way of that staff blast. You put your life on the line to save me." Colonel O'Neill suddenly had a downcast look. "And I never properly thanked you."

"You are welcome - Colonel." Major Carter hesitated to say.

"About what happened on P4X-"

"I haven't said anything to anyone about it Colonel" Carter interrupted.

"I know. I knew that you wouldn't have. And well, neither have I."

"I promised then, and promise now that I won't say anything to anyone about it." Carter reassured him. She could sense that he had more to say. She was beginning to feel an uneasiness in her heart as she sat across from him. However decided to stifle her feelings to allow him to finish what he wanted to say.

"Look. I...I am...I am sooo sorry for everything I did to you on that planet. I know I can never take it back or...or make things right. What Neurti made me do to you. I should have resisted. I should have done everything I could not to do anything." A sad anger began to form in his voice.

"You couldn't do anything Colonel. She had you just as much bound and powerless as she had me." Carter began to realize that she had held resentment towards him for all the wrong reasons. She knew in her heart that he couldn't have done anything differently. That if he had, they probably both would have been killed. And realized that it was just as painful for him to have been forced to do what he had been forced to do to her. Tears started to drip down the sides of her cheeks.

"I can't blame you for hating me. Those things I did to you were dispicable."

"She would have killed us Colonel. She said it herself. And I now realize how you must be feeling having been forced to do those things to me."

"Look, I have a meeting with General Hammond tomorrow morning. Just tell me which three SG teams you'd like to be reassigned to and I will try to make sure that you get reassigned to one of them. It's the least I can do."

"It's ok Colonel. I think I will be fine on SG1. You can tell General Hammond to revoke my request for transfer. That is unless you would prefer that we be on separate teams. In which I would be ok with that also." Major Carter started to feel a bit of relief from talking to Colonel O'Neill about what had happened on the planet. She realized that she couldn't blame him anymore than he could blame himself or her for what happened. They were both victoms of cercumstances.

"You sure about this Major? I don't want you to feel that you have to stay as a part of SG1. Especially if you don't feel safe around me." Colonel O'Neill suddenly had a wave of sadness wash over him as he said what he just said.

**Chapter 13**

**_Three Months Later_**

"Sam! Glad you could stop by." Dr. Frazier greeted as Carter walked into her office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I just got your test results back from our last check up."

"And?" Carter questioned.

"Well it appears that everything checks out."

"That's good to hear." Carter sounded pleased.

"That is except for one thing." Dr. Frazier added.

"What is it?" Carter would have sounded a little more curious but had a sinking feeling she knew what it was. She had been keeping it to herself for a while. Not knowing how to tell anyone.

"Well, I don't know if you'd say it is good news or bad news. As I had no idea you were even seeing anyone."

"Janet?" Carter questioned.

"You're pregnant Sam." Dr. Frazier stated as matter of fact. Dr. Frazier looked to Sam and was taken aback when she didn't sound surprised.

"I kind of figured that I was." Sam offered. "I just didn't know for certian.'

"You never mentioned that you were seeing anyone." Dr. Frazier probed.

"I'm not." Sam defended quickly.

"Oh. I see." Dr. Frazier was starting to be concerned for her best friend.

"You wouldn't understand Janet."

Dr. Frazier could see tears begin to form in Carter's eyes. Something was wrong and she didn't know what. "What is it Sam?"

"It's nothing. I should get going. I told Colonel O'Neill that I'd meet with him Teal'c and Daniel for lunch. "And if you wouldn't mind. I would rather not have anything said about it to anyone just yet."

"It's alright Sam. I won't say anything to anyone yet. But as your physician, and being under General Hammonds command, I may have to tell him eventually if you don't."

"I know. I will tell everyone soon. I promise."

**Chapter 14**

Major Carter was putting away some things in her lab when she could feel the gentle flutters of the baby inside her. Tears trickled down her face as she caressed the slight bump in her tummy where the baby was kicking. Emotions overwhelmed her at the thought of the circomstances to which this life inside her was created. How was she ever going to be able to tell Colonel O'Neill. She knew that after what had happened to his own son, that he didn't want anymore kids. And knowing how this baby came to be, he would surely not want anything to do with it. She sat on the stool by her work table and placed her head between her arms and began to sob.

"Hey Jack? Didn't Sam say that she was going to join us for lunch?" Daniel asked as he noticed the time on his watch.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"She probably just got caught up on some work. You know how Carter can get. Why don't you guys finish up here and I'll go see what she's up to. I can catch up with you guys later." Colonel O'Neill offered.

Colonel O'Neill made his way to Carter's lab to see what could have possibly been so facinating and important to miss lunch with the rest of SG1. He stopped cold when he could hear faint sobs coming from her lab. He was frozen at her door when he saw that she had her face planted between her arms.

"Carter?" Colonel O'Neill asked as he slowly entered the room. He had no idea what was bothering her. She seemed to be doing ok on the team with him, Daniel and Teal'c. Sure there was still some uneasiness between just the two of them, but he had thought that they were able to get along. And even beginning to show a bit of friendship to each other. Neither one of them had yet told anything to anyone other than each other. They had planned on keeping it that way. The less anyone knew the better.

Carter looked up and saw Colonel O'Neill standing in the doorway. She peered at her watch and realized that she had lost track of time. And that she was going to be having lunch over a half hour earlier. She wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her uniform. "Sir. I completely lost track of time."

"Are you ok Carter?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"You don't look to good to me." Colonel O'Neill observed. Mind if I come in? I brought you a sandwich and a juice. Hope you don't mind chicken. Cause that's all they had left."

"Thank you Sir." She motioned him to a stool oposite her at her work table.

"I was busy working on some paperwork for that Naquada Shield generator and completely lost track of time." She tried to convince Colonel O'Neill that she was doing something more than being lost in thought about the baby that she was carrying.

"I know we've been trying hard to work things out between us so that we can do our jobs and get our work done. However if you are still having issues with being a part of SG1 because of me, then I can understand that. And I would have no problems going to General Hammond for you and getting you transferred to what ever team you want."

"No Sir, it's not that. It's just that-" Carter paused for a moment. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Carter?" Colonel O'Neill leaned into the table. "Nothing is never nothing. If something is eating at you I want you to feel that you can talk to someone about it. Hell I would feel much better if you were to talk to Doc Frazier if I knew it will help. I know that she's your best friend. And even if it means you have to tell her what happened with us on that planet-" He started to have a sadness in his voice. I don't want to see you going through anymore than you already had to go through.

Carter turned away from Colonel O'Neill, tears streaming down her face.

"Carter?" Colonel O'Neill was suddenly feeling worried for her. "If only there was something I could do to take back what happened on that planet-"

"Colonel, I'm pregnant." Carter interrupted. She placed her face into the sleeve of her right arm to try and wipe away the tears.

Colonel O'Neill wasn't sure that he heard her right. "Pregnant?" He questioned.

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"When? How? I mean I obviously understand how." He tried to collect himself together. Carter just sat there quiet.

"How far along are you?"

"About seventeen weeks." Carter tried to speak. Silence fell between them as Carter could see Colonel O'Neill processing what she had just told him. Carter began to feel worse and worse. She gently massaged her abdoman where the baby was.

"Oh God Sam! What have I done to you?" Carter could see that the realization had hit him and that he now knew that the baby that she was carrying was his. And that it was from that horrible day on P4K-238. She could also sense the terrible guilt in his voice. He had even called her Sam. The formality of rank became lost on him as the realization had hit him. He pulled the stool around to her side of the table. "How long have you known?"

Carter wasnt't sure if she wanted to tell him the truth. The reality was, she had pretty much knew for about three months. She had just not said anything to anyone, and when Dr. Frazier informed her that she was pregnant, she was just confirming what she already knew herself in her heart. "About three months." She decided that it was best to be truthfull.

"Oh Sam. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He paused for a moment. Carter could see that he had more to say. "Nevermind. I think I already know." He again felt a huge wave of guilt go through his body. He had made no bones in the past that he wasn't interested in having anymore kids after what had happened to his son Charlie. Combined with the fact that he was the one that had been forced to do those terrible things to her. He was surprised that she was able to tell him anything about it at all.

"I wanted to tell you sooner. I just didn't know how."

"Oh, Sam, I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." He became silent as he processed everything that she had just told him. He was sickened of himself to know how hard it must have been for her to tell him.

"I know Sir."

Colonel O'Neill suddenly felt everything drain from him. Not only had he hurt her, she wound up pregnant as a result. And that her being pregnant would be a constant reminder to her of what he had done to her. He suddenly felt horrible and wanted to be anywhere else but in the room with her right now.

"I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me because of this." He offered.

Tears continued to fall down the sides of the Carters face. She knew that telling him was going to be very hard. She just hadn't realized how hard and didn't know how he would take it.

"So does that mean that you don't want to have anything to do with me or the baby then?" Sam questioned with hesitation fearing the worst.

"No Sam! No! I never meant it like that." He suddenly felt bad and didn't know what to say to her that wouldn't hurt her. I want to be here for you. For our baby. That is if you will let me." He reached out his hands to offer her support to show her that he really meant what he said. "I just meant I can understand if all this has made you not want to have anything to do with me is all. I know that I hurt you Sam."

"Thank you Sir, I would like that." She added. A moment later Carter could suddenly see a wave of panic fall over him. "What is it Sir?"

"We are going to have to say something to Daniel and Teal'c. They're going to notice you sooner or later. And of course so will General Hammond and Doc Frazier."

"Actually Dr. Frazier allready knows." Carter told him.

"She does?"

"Just that I'm pregnant. I never told her about us. Or who the father is." She wanted to reassure him that she hadn't said anything more than that. "And you're right. We really should let Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond know. And I think it would be best if we just told them the whole thing. They are going to want an explanation. That is if you are ok with that."

"You're right there Sam." He wanted to give her a hug so she knew he'd be there for her. "Oh, God Sam. I am so, so, so sorry. We'll do what ever you need us to do."

"We'll get through this." Carter said. She could suddenly feel the flutters of their baby kicking inside her. She gently massaged the spot where she could feel their baby kicking. Colonel O'Neill suddenly became concerned.

"You ok Sam?"

"I'm fine. It's just the baby. I can feel our baby kicking." Sam informed him with a slight smile.

"You can?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Would you like to feel our baby's kicking?"

"Are you sure?" Colonel O'Neill asked with hesitation.

"Here." She took his hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking. "Can you feel that?"

"And that is our baby?"

She nodded in agreement again. Colonel O'Neill could now see that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh Sam, I really am sooooo sorry for what happened."

"I know."

"Oh and one more thing, Sam. I'm going to talk to General Hammond to make it where you can loose the 'Sir', I can loose the 'Carter' and you can call me Jack, and I can just call you Sam." He continued to hug her and be there for her.

The End


End file.
